Categoria:Riferimenti culturali
Giusebbe Soffiantini: Giueppe Soffiantini era un imprenditore del settore tessile bresciano che fu rapito dalla sua casa nel giugno del 1997 e non e’ stato rilasciato fino a febbraio del 1998 quando e’ stato pagato il riscatto di 5 miliardi di lire. (2,582 euro) Durante la sua detenzione gli si sono state tagliate le cartilagini delle due orecchie ed una e’ stata mandata con una letter agli studi del TG5. Fabrizio De Andre' Fabrizio De Andre’ (1940-1999) era un cantautore italiano conosciuto per le sue tendenze anarchiche, libertarie e pacifiste. Le sue canzoni spesso parlano di persone marginalizzate e ribelli e l’ipocrisia della chiesa cattolica. E’ considerato un poeta grazie alla quelita’ dei suoi test e dopo la sua morte molte strade, parchi, scuole e biblioteche pubbliche sono state dedicate a lui. Nel 1979 e’ stato rapito da una banda di bandii in Sardenia con la sua compagna Dori Ghezzi. Sono stati rilasciati dopo quattro mesi dopo che fu pagato il riscatto. De Andre’ capi’ che i suoi “guardian” lo avevano rapito’ per necessita ma non provo’ compassione per le persone in carica del rapimento visto che loro erano gia’ ricchi. Marcello Mastroianni Un attore famoso per film come La Dolce Vita, 8 1/2,e Italian Style e ha vinto molti premie come i Golden Globes e Il Festival di Cannes. "Il mio primo sogno era che diventasse un grande attore del cinema come Marcello Matroianni o Alberto Sordi, però ho fallito nel tentativo di farlo arrivare in cima all'olimpo delle star" (79). -Elisabetta Fabiani http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marcello_Mastroianni Permesso di Soggiorno ''' Un permesso di soggiorno è il documento più importante per un cittadina non europeo in Italia. Praticamente e il permesso di stare in Italia per più di novante giorni. Nel libro Iqbal Amir Allah è molto procupatto perchè hanno scambiato suo nome e cognome su questo permesso. http://www.expatsinitaly.com/node/147 '''Giulio Andreotti Giulio Andreotti era il primo ministro d'Italia tra 1972 e 1973, tra 1976 e 1979, e tra 1989 e 1992. Era un politico italiano dalla Democrazia Cristiana (DC), che credeva in principi di insegnamenti sociali catolici. Andreotti ha investigato per lo omicidio di Meno Pecorelli, la journalista che ha detto che Andreotti ha coinvolto con la Mafia e il sequestro di Aldo Moro. A questo giorno, Andreotti rimane uno di più politico controverso. Informazione da: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Giulio_Andreotti#Mafia_trial Brigate Rosse: Brigate Rosse (abbreviato in BR) è il nome di un'organizzazione terroristica clandestina di estrema sinistra fondata nel 1970 da Alberto Franceschini, Renato Curcio, e Margherita Cagol. Bastata su un ideologia marxista-leninista era il maggiore, più numeroso e più longevo gruppo terroristico di sinistra del secondo dopoguerra esistente in Europa Occidentale. I primi nuclei brigatisti si formarono all'interno delle fabbriche milanesi della Pirelli e dell Sit-Siemens. Le prime azioni delle Brigate Rosse sono accadute nel 1970 continuarono (con il massimo dell'attività tra il 1978 il 1979) fino al 1982, quando le BR si scissero in diversi gruppi. L'organizzazione fu smantellata principalmente grazie a una leggedello Stato italiano che dava sconti di pena ai membri delle Brigate Rosse che davano i nomi di altri terroristi. Secondo l'inchiesta di Sergui Zavoli, dal 1974 al 1988 le Brigate Rosse hanno commesso 86 omicidi (la maggior parte delle vittime erano agenti di Polizia e Carabinieri, magistrati e uomini politici). Oltre agli omicidi ci sono anche stati i ferimenti, i sequestri e le rapine. Renato Curcio ha calcolato che 911 persone siano state indagate per avere fat,to parte delle BR. 'Aldo Moro: ' Aldo Moro (settembre 23, 1916 – maggio 9, 1978) era un politic italiano e il tretanovesimo primo ministro d’Italia (1963-1968, 1974-1976). Moro era il leader del DC (Democrazia Cristiana). Era considerato un intelligente e paziente mediatore, especialmente dentro al suo stesso partito. Il 16 di marzo 1978 a Roma, Moro stava andado alla Camera dei Deputati per discutere un nuovo governo con a capo Giulio Andreotti (DC) che avrebbe avuto, per la prima volta, l’appoggio del Partito Comunista. Sarebbe stato il primo passo verso il compromesso storico, una visione politica di Moro. Durante questo viaggio un gruppo delle brigate Rosso rapi’ moro, uccidendo a sangue freddo tutte e cinque delle sue guardie armate. Le Brigate Rossi hanno tenuto un processo segreto dove hanno trovato Moro e lo hanno condannato a morte. Hanno mandato un messaggio alle autotrita italiane di rilascire 16 prigioniere delle Brigate Rosse per salvare Moro ma le autrorita hanno rifiutato il compromesso. 55 giorni dopo il suo rapimento Moro e’ stato ucciso da Mario Moretti. Neorealismo: Il Neorealismo e' stato un movimento culturale nel cinema che era nato durante la seconda guerra mondiale. La maggior parte dei film si trattano della situazione economica e sociale dopo la guerra. I film mostrano i cambiamenti che hanno sucesso nei condizioni di vita e di solito usavano attori non professionisti per le parti secondarie e a volte per le parti primarie. Regisiti famosi dal Neoreallisimo sono: Roberto Rossellini, Luchino Visconti, Vittorio De Sica, Renato Castellani, e Francesco Maselli. "Non sono riuscito a convincere parviz che Johan Van Marten non e' una spia, ma uno studente olandese che studia cinema e sogna de restituire la gloria al Neorealismo facnedo magari rinascere un De Sicao un Rossellini." -p. 38 'Santa Maria Maggiore:' conosciuta come: Santa Maria della Neve o come Basilica liberiana(dal nome del fondatore, papa Liberio). Santa Maria Maggiore e’ una delle quattro basiliche papali di Roma ed e’ la sola ad aver conservato la struttura originaria paleocristiana (con aggiunte successive). Il suo nome completo è Papale Arcibasilica Patriarcale Maggiore Arcipretale di Santa Maria Maggiore. Tradizione dice che sia stata la Madonnna stessa ad inspirare papa Liberio attraverso un sogni indicanto il luogo adatto per la basilica. La mattina del 5 agosto nevico’ nella piazza e papa Liberio traccio il perimetro della nuova basilica nella neve. Ancora oggi ogni anno il 5 di agosto durante una celebrazione viene fatta scendere dal soffitto una cascata di petali per ricordare la Madonna della Neve. Il caffè Il caffè per gli italiani è una cosa sacra. Si beve il caffè: in piedi, dentro un bar, in una tazzina di ceramica. La porzione di caffè e piccolo ma forte, e si può finire in uno o due sorsi. Solo la parola per il tipo di caffè, espresso, (che vuol dire veloce) denota la fretta che gli italiani hanno quando bevono. Parviz è contro questo modo di bere caffè e l'esprime quando dice "Bevete il caffè come il cowboy il suo whisky! Il caffè è comè il te, bisogna evitare di ingoiarlo tutto d'un fiato, va sorseggiato"(13). La pausa caffè è una bell'opportunità per conoscersi e fare due piacevoli chiacchiere. Questa immancabile pausa fa parte della cultura italiana. Santa Maria Maggiore: 'Piazza Vittorio' È una piazza di Roma. E' molto turistica perché c'è un mercato che vende cibi etnici. Questo mercato assomiglia il "melting pot" di ROMA, potete trovare diversi tipi di cibi da diversi paesi. Dalla cucina Messicana alla cucina Indiana, questo è il mercato in cui gli immigrati e la gente può trovare cibo etnico. Piazza Vittorio è un'impostazione importante perché è dove la maggior parte delle manifestazioni che si svolgono nel romanzo accedano. È interessante notare come esso c’è una relazione tra gli personaggi strainieri nel romanzo e questa piazza. La piazza è il centro dove tutti gli immigrati acquistano i loro ingredienti. Come i lettori, abbiamo un'idea di dove Parviz acquisti gli ingredienti per cucinare il cibo iraniano. Piazza Vittorio è il centro vitale del quartiere Esquilino a Roma. Oggi questa piazza è divenuta sinonimo di multiculturalità, considerat a un esempio d’integrazione culturale. La Storia Della Pizza Pizza è un simbolo importante in questo romanzo perche uno dei personaggi principali, Parviz l ‘odia. Pertanto, imparare un pò della storia di pizza è essenziale. Nel corso del 16th secolo, un pane piatto era venduto a Napoli. Era conosciuto come una Galeta. Questo pane era l'alimento comune dei poveri e era venduto per le strade. Era molto dolci perché in questo secolo non aveva pomodori in Europa. -È interessante che Parviz odia la pizza perché è un piatto degli poveri. Lui ha un odio contra un piatto degli poveri invece degli piatti degli ricci e persone importante. Ma perché sarà questo? Sarà perché lui non era povero quado abitava a Iran. Lui sempre dice che aveva un ristorante nel suo paese e questo dimostra che non era povero. Allora, come impariamo la pizza è un piatto che gli poveri hanno inventato perché questi erano gli ingredienti che gli davano, gli ingredienti che era economici per loro. 1927- I pomodori sono stati introdotti in Europa. Secondo molte gente, il pomodoro era una frutta velenosa quindi nessuna persona ricca mangiava questa frutta. È stato venduto a prezzi economici e per questo era la frutta dei poveri. A Napoli, hanno cominciato aggiungere i pomodori al loro pane. La pizza era originata cosi. -Se gli pomodori non sono originale d’Italia, la pizza è un piatto tipico dell’italia? 1830- Ha iniziato ad essere venduto all'aria aperta, nelle pizzerie. 19th secolo- Gli immigrati italiani hanno introdotto la pizza per gli Stati Uniti. Con il passare degli anni, la pizza è stata realizzata in modo diverso. -Noi pensiamo che quando mangiamo pizza negli Stati Uniti, stiamo mangiando pizza autentica dall’Italia ma è molto diversa. È più grossa e c’è molti ingredienti. *Informazione da: http://www.lifeinitaly.com/food/pizza-history.asp Il cibo d’ Albania In un’occasione Benedetta gli chiede a Parviz, “Mangiate i cani e gatti in Albania?” Questa frase mi sembrava interessante perché si tratta del cibo esotico che sembra estremo per altre persone. Ma questa frase è ignorante perché in Albania non si mangiano i cani né i gatti. Albania è un paese nel Mediteranno e la sua cucina è semplicemente comune. La cosa estrema che si mangia in Albania sono intestini. Ma questo è comune in altre paese come Messico, America centrale, etc. Ma non mangiano i cani e Parviz non è d i Albania ma di Iran, due paesi molti diversi. Informazione da: http://www.albania.alloexpat.com/albania_information/cuisine_albania.php La carne di gati e di cani è molto comune in molte paese. Io solamente pensava che questo tipo di carne si mangiava in Cina ma in altre paese anche. Ho imparato che si mangia in India, negli stati uniti (si mangiava tra gli indigeni), africa, non solamente in asia. Mi sembra un fatto interessante perché noi ascoltiamo che Cina mangia questo tipo di carne ma non è certo. Per questo è importante imparare sopra cibi etnici per insegnare alla nuova generazione che possiamo imparare molte di una cultura tra i suoi cibi. Peru vs. Filippine “Sono di Lima, non caspico come si può confondere il Peru con le Filippine!” (93). In questa frase, Benedetta, confonde il paese di origine di Maria. È molto interessante perché questi paesi sono molti diversi. Il Perù è un paese del Sud America. È uno dei pochi paesi in Sud America con un'alta popolazione indigena. La cucina peruviana è molto variegata, con un sacco d’influenze d’altri paesi. Uno delle più note influenze nella loro cucina tradizionale è la cucina Asiatica. Alcuni dei loro piatti tradizionali contengono tagliatelle e l’interessante di questo fatto è che i peruviani accettano la loro influenza Asiatica a differenza di altri paesi abbiamo appreso. Ci sono un sacco di siti storici in Perù, uno di loro riconosciuto nel mondo, Machu Pichu. Lima, Perù, dove Maria è da è la più grande città del Perù. Un dato interessante è che Lima è conosciuta come la "Capitale gastronomica delle Americhe." Questo è dovuto alla forte immigrazione internazionale che si è verificato in questa città. È la città dove ogni piatto tradizionale si può trovare e anche dove altre radici hanno influenzato nuovi piatti tradizionali. La Filippina è un stato in Asia. L'anello di fuoco è in questo paese. La Filippina è stata una dei pochi paesi Asiatici conquistato dal portoghese e spagnolo. Questo spiega perché molte Filippine, hanno cognomi spagnoli. È circondata dal mare, quindi lo stile di vita in questo paese non è simile allo stile di vita del Perù. Molto della sua cucina è influenzata dalla Polinesiani: una miscela di Spagnolo, Cinese e Americana. Si mangiano molto pesce e frutti di mare, che è una cosa Perù manca. Entrambi i paesi sono diversi in termini dello stilo di vita e gastronomia. Hanno diverse radici, ma condividono le radice asiatiche. Informazione da: http://www.geographia.com/peru/peruhistory.htm La Città di Nuova York '''-- Bronx''' Negli anni 1970 i film che hanno avuto luogo nel Bronx sono stati centrati sulla violenza, vita urbana e delle mafie. I film che hanno avuto luogo in questa città sono: From this Forward, Marty, The Catered Affair, A Bronx's Tale, Summer of Sam, I Like it Like That, Bronx Cheer, The Wanderers, Fort Apache, Fuga dal Bronx, True Love, and Good Will Hunting. '' Non ho visto tutti i film ma una delle forti influenze di loro è la Cultura Italiana di New York. Nel xix e nel xx secolo, il Bronx ha ricevuto un gran numero di immigrati italiani. Dal 1820 al 1930, 5,3 milioni d’italiani hanno immigrati a New York. Tre citta in particolare: Bronx, Staten Island e Manhattan. Insieme a questa immigrazione è arrivata la mafia italiana. Bronx è una citta popolare per questo stilo di vita. Informazione da: http://www.digitalhistory.uh.edu/historyonline/italian_immigration.cfm '''Alberto Fujimori' Maria dice un po' della storia di questo presidente di Peru. La sua storia come il presidente è molto interessante. Alberto Fujimori è stato il presidente del Perù dal 1990 al 2000. E' stato accusato di viol azione dei diritti umani, tuttavia, era il presidente che ha portato stabilità economica al paese. Nel 2007 egli è stato punito per attività illegali ed è stato inviato al carcere. Nel 2009 è stato dichiarato colpevole di dare soldi non avrebbero mai dovuto dal paese al capo dell’intelligenza. Ha promesso colpevoli di corruzione e malversazione e fu mandato in carcere per quindici anni. In indipendentemente da tutti gli scandali politici che lui aveva, e tutte le cose negative che era accusato di, Fujimori ha una interessante storia. I suoi genitori erano immigrati dal Giappone. Questo è interessante perché stiamo leggendo un libro sugli immigrati e abbiamo imparato come loro sono accusati di crimini. informazione da: http://www.britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/221549/Alberto-Fujimori Edoardo Bennato Edoardo Bennato e’ nato a Napoli il 23 luglio del 1946. E’ un cantautore (scive da se le sue canzoni), chitarrista e armonicista (harmonica player). E’ considerato uno dei piu’ grandi suonatori di rock italiani. E’ stato il primo cantante italiano a fare molte cose. E’ stato il primo a riempire San Siro (uno stadio milanese che siede piu’ di sessantamila persone). E’ anche stato il primo cantane italiano a suonare l’armonica. E’ anche stato il primo artista ad aver pubblicato due album, uno solo 15 giorni dopo l’altro, e il primo ad esseere chimato un cantante “punk” dai giornalisti italiani. (sandra) Camorra (molto molto in sintesi): In confronto alla mafia siciliana (Cosa Nostra), che ha una stuttura piramidale, la Camorra ha una struttura “orizontale.” Questo significa che i diversi clan sono indipendenti che rende piu’ facile continuare ad operare quando un boss viene arrestato o ucciso. Nel 1983 la polizia italiana ha estimato l’esistenza di 12 clan, ogii ce ne sono 111 e piu’ di 6,700 membri. Negli ultimi anni, molti clan camorristi hanno cominciato a formare alleanze con organizazzioni criminali nigeriane che trattano in droga e anche la mafia Albanese. (sandra) Matilde Serao: Matilde Serao e’ nata nella citta’ greca di Patras nel1856 e muori nel 1927. Suo papa’ e’ italiano e sua madre greca. Lavoro’ a Napoli come maestra. Lei e suo marito fondarono Il Corriere di Roma, il primo giornale italiano basato sul tipo di giornalismo parigino. Non duro’ a lungo e Matlide si trasferi’ a Napoli dove divenne editrice del Corriere di Napoli. Nel 1892 fondo’ Il Mattino, che divenne il piu’ importante e piu’ letto gionale del sud Italia.Matilde Serao era una scrittrice naturalista perche’ i suoi libri riflettono poverta’ di cose materiali ma allo stesso momento rimane un idealista. Tutte le sue opere sono profondamente italiane; e’ letteratura che parla di masse di individui, non solo una persona in particolare; la gioia e il dolore di un’intera classe.(sandra) Categoria:Parviz Categoria:Benedetta